


p tw

by bdfy



Series: indie/unsorted [8]
Category: mdz/bdfj
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdfy/pseuds/bdfy
Summary: 一天一根定額
Relationships: CaaUk, MobuUk, UkCaa
Series: indie/unsorted [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1454353





	1. 美麗的東西

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一天一根定額

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p/5013770

“教授，差不多該動了吧。我快要被解雇了。  
“不行，忍耐一下吧。還差一點兒。  
“那句話到底是第幾次呢……我相信那句話，我想已經過去兩個小時了。  
“別說廢話，反正被有意思的事件吸引的話，半天都無法從椅子上動彈。你認為我曾幾次阻止過從你放置的香煙中溢出的新鮮灰塵引發火災呢？”  
“話是這麼說……這正是因為用腦子才能保持沉默，不是什麼都不做就那樣坐著……”  
“啊啊啊！！我說不要動，你這個笨蛋！”  
  
端正的容貌的青年，夏洛克·福爾摩斯以困惑的情況，象抗議眼前對白的畫布相對的moriatty的過長的請求一樣地微微搖晃身體，簡直象譴責父母的仇恨一樣地moriati荒廢了聲音。福爾摩斯被他的聲音嚇得身體僵直，但仍然沒有消除他的不滿，而是用沉甸甸的表情怨恨地凝視著モリアティ。  
  
  
契機是作為這個破面唯一的人和魔術師，是捆綁許多英雄們的主人藤丸的一句話。  
  
“我想知道大家覺得最美的東西。”  
  
對於這樣沒有其他愛的一句話，在場的眾多從者禁不住停止了行動，然後以驚訝的表情凝視著自己的主人。  
藤丸立香，是許多不談的人。所以，任性也極少。正因為如此，Servant們，為了不放過這個寶貴的機會，展示了驚人的行動力。  
  
具體說來，他們自主地開始畫自己認為最美的東西。  
說起來，最初是口頭向藤丸傾吐著思慕之情，但是這樣一來，只能一個人一個人跟藤丸說話，相反，藤丸的時間卻大幅度減少。認為這樣會給藤丸帶來困擾的他們，想到使用畫這種視覺上最容易傳達的媒體。那樣的話，接下來就簡單了。卡地亞到處都是，大家一手拿著素描本和鉛筆，隨心所欲地開始畫出漂亮的東西。  
  
而且，卡地亞的頭腦派和著名的莫里亞蒂和福爾摩斯也一樣。為了將自己覺得最美的東西畫成畫，互相贈送給敬愛的主人……選項卡。  
  
  
“你已經送給老闆了，為什麼還在畫呢？”  
  
面對如此驚訝地發著牢騷的福爾摩斯，莫里亞蒂站在眼前，不避開視線地回答著那個仍在白色的校園。  
“確實已經送給老闆了，但是只畫一張的話誰都沒有吧？畫幾張應該是我的自由。  
“哼……真意外。居然你有畫畫的興趣。”


	2. 想拜讀這樣的偵探和教授的筆記

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oxygen428/status/1176877446085263360

應該在房間裡約會，但是偵探的工作沒做完，教授很閑。

嘛，直截了當地說最近偵探沒睡覺的情幸反傳到耳朵裡去了，雖然覺得有點勉強吧，但還是試著回應了。 哇，好厲害的熊。

最初努力想要結束的偵探，其作業速度漸漸慢了。 用一副為難的表情看著他們的偵探。

「... 對不起... 今天好像不行... 可以用白菜，今天就休息吧... 」

雖然被這麼說，但因為偵探一副垂頭喪氣的樣子。

「偶爾像個壞蛋，熬夜吧」

決定和偵探徹夜交往的教授。

來到布蘭克特，在偵探的旁邊拿著椅子去，眺望工作的樣子。

哎,沒空... 在心酉己偷偷看這邊的偵探的額頭上裝飾著「沒關係，集中精力工作」這樣總結。

如果是平時，因為沒取得充分的睡眠，應該在sutarisu裡(上)焦急,不過， 總覺得好的傍晚ming教授帶來紅茶，給我建議。 最重要的是，教授在偷看資料的時候忽然聞到了教授的味道，一邊放鬆一邊努力工作。

在思考的過程中工作結束了。

與此同時，被睡厘所披髮的偵探。

不知怎麼想的時候，工作結束了。

同時被睡魔妻子的偵探。

「啊~不在桌子上睡覺，快過來」

教授拉著偵探的手向貝茨德誘導。 被教授稀釋了腦袋，哇~好幸福~一邊想著一邊睡著了。

接著，偵探一起床，馬上睡著了，本應散亂的桌子整理好了。 看害類的話，全部漂亮地被歸結，就這樣提交也成為沒有問題的完成。 呃，這麼想著一看桌子，發現貼著的標籤上有害「您辛苦了」的字。

是一名想要好好珍惜的偵探。


	3. 漂亮的臉蛋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> □用水蛇丸飲  
□強姦亂倫小說  
□海魔觸手游戲  
Constrained stranding  
一個一個的溫暖這個那個地註意！  
CaaUk, MobuUk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p/5017242

“心情怎麼樣？夏洛克·福爾摩斯君”  
  
福爾摩斯倒在地上，一絲不掛。視野的邊緣，曾經是軟木和放大鏡。被Enemy踩壞，碎片飛散著。不用說那些用魔力被編織的東西，再次製作的事也不是不可能,不過，最早那個魔力福爾摩斯沒殘留。雙手腕纏繞著海魔的腳，束縛在頭上。雖然腳可以自由支配，但那隻是海魔的心血來潮。  
  
“……太差勁了”  
  
無力地瞪著俯視自己的男人。當發現一切都是這個男人的策略時已經晚了。海魔的腳變細，慢慢地纏繞在福爾摩斯的陰莖上。  
  
“好像很開心的樣子。我也可以混在一起嗎？”  
  
  
  
追溯到幾個小時前  
福爾摩斯覺醒了周圍明亮的地方。頭痛得直眨巴眼睛。仍在朦朧的視野中映出的是潔白的牆壁。福爾摩斯倒在了短邊10米、長邊20米左右的房間裡，在稍微寬敞的空間邊緣。不能想起在那裡的經過是因為頭痛吧。但是推理材料也太不足了。抬起身體，發現附近的牆壁上被卡著紙。  
  
“……不打倒50個蝦就不能出來的房間”  
  
福爾摩斯念起紙上的文字的瞬間，房間的對面閃亮，出現了一體的Enemi。  
  
（骷髏頭啊）  
  
骸骨型的emi慢慢地朝福爾摩斯去。平時作為對手的骷髏頭是HP低不足畏懼的東西，首先用小手調查和手杖攻擊的話，發出sutsu聲音消失。如果是這種程度的能量，即使來了一百個身體也有辦法吧。  
踢跑間髮菜出現了的格魯，向(以)麻雀沐浴光束，打warufufu。因為埃米每次只出現一體，福爾摩斯冷靜地處理了。本來福爾摩斯是幾乎所有班級都能取得防禦有利的標尺級別，自身只會以最低限度的傷害繼續埋葬能量。  
  
情況變化是從第30個開始。敵人的強度明顯上升。必然地被迫持久戰，福爾摩斯的氣息上升著。幸運的是，沒有出現能放出閃光燈等即死級暴擊的Enemy，總算是放過了。  
我向第33個拼寫本探望了飛鏢，房間裡又出現了新的Enemy。  
  
“什……啊”  
  
但那並不是一體。海魔、幽靈、穆什福修、卡莉。那就是兩體。慢慢地靠近福爾摩斯。由於他們的攻擊的效果弱體耐性下降，NP減少，毒，詛咒踏實地侵蝕身體的東西，想如果真的能吃避開。為了不持有全體攻擊的手段，一體一體必須制止,不過，對手是八體。在與一體的戰鬥中被奪去背後的可能性非常高。剛才還覺得寬敞的房間太窄了。福爾摩斯飛起，雙手的指尖對準放出光束。想盡量避開近戰。  
  
  
  
“哈，啊……”  
  
留下海魔一體，福爾摩斯調整了呼吸。從到現在的流動說，打倒了這個海魔的話再下一個emi出現吧。那樣的話，剩下的一體攻擊應該放過，稍微恢復一下再前進。下次再出現好幾個身體，實在是太累了。打倒了40個能源的福爾摩斯消耗著。一邊避開海魔的攻擊，一邊按住左腕。剛才MUSHUSHU的尖角攻擊沒躲開，從左手出血了。雖然是擦傷，但問題是毒。  
  
（毒……“應該……”  
  
也許是心理作用，身體發熱。福爾摩斯看著自己的下半身，想抱住頭。創傷者不自然地膨脹，告訴那個下的雄性勃起的事。看來與其說是毒藥，不如說是媚藥。因為休息的事情而調整的呼吸又開始紊亂了。事到如今，一動不動是下策吧。但是，當他打算讓海魔吃燕子的時候，卻突然消失了。  
  
（？……這樣啊，是嗎）  
  
雖然海魔消失了是件好事，但是對於接下來出現的Enemi，福爾摩斯只能苦笑。水蛇。房間裡坐著很多頭龍。既然剛才的Mushushu的毒象媚藥一樣的東西，這個Hyudora的毒也是同種的可能性不能否定。雖然想盡快解決，但期待著能打開這個狀況的他的頭腦，已經被苛刻身體的疼痛所支配。水蛇的頭之一對著福爾摩斯張開了口。雖然馬上飛退，但是被其他頭部的攻擊彈飛，被牆壁撞到。  
  
「ぐは…啊”  
  
沿著牆壁滑落在地板上。雖然有時候會痛，但是沒有退縮跡象的自己。從襯衫的上面也能明白胸的裝飾主張。這個事實讓福爾摩斯的金屬快要斷了。不能避開水蛇的毒氣，對來自最大的頭的攻擊的反應遲了，也是那樣的理由吧。  
  
“……這情況真不好打扮啊”  
  
水蛇抬起頭。在那個大的獠牙掛在福爾摩斯的放大鏡上的狀態，勉強他懸浮在空中。如果牙齒偏離了放大鏡，是不是就那樣被稱作，正倒向杜拉的胃。不是開玩笑，不是開玩笑，而是被水蛇毒氣的他無法冷靜地思考對策。水蛇的大頭看起來很煩地被揮動，冷汗噴出。我凝視著另外兩隻頭……不，瞄準了。不吃的話就由我來拿吧。  
如果遭受意外襲擊，當場死亡是難免的。那樣的話，被吞掉的可能性還是有的。再加上福爾摩斯有一個假說。  
修德拉大搖頭，放大鏡發出聲音折斷。同時，福爾摩斯的身體落入粘膜中。這個ENEMI模仿自然界動物的構造到哪裡是疑問,不過，首先通過了象食道一樣的東西。粘糊糊的內壁微暖，無法阻止毛骨悚然。  
  
（然後就這樣等待時光流逝……）  
  
福爾摩斯正在解開這個房間的謎團。總之，這裡是模擬器中，加上剛才的海魔的事明白的那樣，enemi自己隨著時間流逝消失。但是，既然ENEMI帶來的效果被變更了，就應該認為是誰加工的，犯人的線索只有一個人。  
但是有一個誤算。雖然水龍內部比較安全，但是那個粘液好像和那個毒同類——很早就听說是媚藥。西服也不介意從皮膚體液滲透，福爾摩斯的氣息也只是上升。將後背託付於蠕動的內壁，盡可能地慢慢地呼吸。恐怕再過五分鐘水蛇就會消失的。當然不放置間頭髮下一個emi出現吧……。  
正如預想的那樣，五分鐘後，咚地敲打在地板上的福爾摩斯已經變成了全身性感帶。喚起沉重的身體，看著新的Enemi。威爾夫球一體。不是不能打倒的對手。把貼在身上的噁心襯衫脫掉。對於脫下面這件事有些猶豫。恐怕幕後黑手會透過監視器來看這個情景吧。如果是難看的樣子，也許會笑。但是，由於受創者每當濕著移動時，就會纏繞在身上，因為Hyudra的體液滲入到福爾摩斯身上，所以Hyudra給予了更深的疼痛。沒有最早不脫這樣的選項。福爾摩斯盯著只穿著內衣慢慢靠近的威爾夫球。  
這時，房間的深處再次發光了。或許是因為ENEMI所剩無幾，法則好像變了。出現了的emi，大海魔那個手腳氣勢很好地伸出。  
  
「く…啊”  
  
其中一隻抓住福爾摩斯的右臂，在抓撓的過程中，另一隻抓住了左臂。福爾摩斯才領悟到兩手處於被觸手強行抬起的狀態下，站立在背後的威爾夫的意圖。  
  
“……是威爾夫的生態嗎……真是很有趣啊”  
  
最后城堡的內衣被打破，野獸的手從福爾摩斯的背後爬了起來。被摩擦勃然的自己，福爾摩斯弓形地彎了背。大量的媚藥的效果，後孔也比人的東西不難地接受二週那樣細的觸手，連masu也找到快樂。  
  
「哈，啊…啊”  
  
發出咯吱咯吱的聲音從後面被摩擦，福爾摩斯的膝蓋嘎吱地顫抖。再一次觸手伸向快要崩塌的腰纏上的話，象容易插入一樣地使之突出腰一樣地舉起。  
  
“不行，不行……”怎麼能進去？”  
  
拼命的抵抗也空虛，後孔凹凸不平的狼人的penisu滑入。  
  
“啊啊啊啊~”  
  
一口氣貫穿到深處，福爾摩斯睜開了眼睛。被拓展身體的初次的感覺，不成聲音的聲音洩露。但是福爾摩斯對確實撿快樂的事實非常驚慌。事實上，後面貪婪地收縮著，就好像一直希望這樣下去。希望你再往裡走一點。希望擦到更舒服的地方。揮動腦海的慾望拼命忍耐。  
  
“不，算了……”啊”  
  
明明不是人的手在身體裡摸索。在乳頭上豎起鉤爪，疼痛和快樂使背部酸痛。  
  
“啊，哎……哼，拔掉，滾開！”  
  
到底軟件Worfulf能理解人語留有疑問,不過，是至少東西抵抗吧。但是，與他的懇求相反，福爾摩斯腰部微微搖晃，引導著熱量向著最快樂的地方前進。瓦爾沃爾夫的，確實委託了本能的律動無論如何也心情舒暢。每當被釘上的時候從penisu無情的白濁溢出。啪嚓，濕潤的聲音和身體碰撞的聲音互相碰撞，侵犯福爾摩斯的耳朵。  
突然，律動變得緩慢，福爾摩斯的視線只向後靠了過去。瞬間，血液在裡面明顯地改變形狀的陰莖吸引。  
  
“餵，啊~”  
  
那個可能性不用說作為福爾摩斯考慮。總之，狗科的動物宜，陰莖的根源膨脹變得不能脫落的事態。但是因為沈浸在被給予的快樂中，不能馬上拔掉是失敗的原因。其中明顯增加體積的部分摩擦福爾摩斯的前列腺，比壓迫感更快樂，膝蓋嘎吱嘎吱地顫抖。他知道今後會怎樣，不斷地揮動著腦袋表示抵抗，但還是空虛的，往裡吐出了威爾夫的精液。  
  
「啊，啊…啊”  
  
犬科的射精因長而聞名。一邊感到向裡面一點點，薄的體液被吐出，福爾摩斯的意識一邊遠退了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“好像很開心的樣子。你也不能放在角落”  
  
福爾摩斯用與這種場合不相符的輕浮的語調皺起眉頭。雖然他很失望，但是隨著時間的流逝，ENEMI消失了，向福爾摩斯中吐出精力的WOLF也不知什麼時候消失了。大概十分昏迷的福爾摩斯在地板上無力地倒下，雙手被海魔拘束。  
  
“還得打10個左右，可以嗎？嗯？順便說一句，不倒下消失的ENEMI是不會計數的，請多關照！”  
  
教授俯視著福爾摩斯的恥態，歪曲著嘴巴。  
  
“那麼，就這樣放置在這裡還是我打倒剩下的10個比較好呢？當然，前者的情況是壓倒你迫近的快樂不打倒殘餘的eremi不能外出？”  
“……如果是後者。你在企圖什麼呢？”  
“什麼，我只是讓你自由一下罷了。”  
  
福爾摩斯暫時考慮了強調自由這一觀點的教授。但是沒有能夠打倒殘餘的Enemi的魔力和體力的他，最終只能依靠教授了。在點了點頭的時候，教授發出一聲笑了。像對那個聲音作出反應一樣地嗖地伸長的觸手，拘束福爾摩斯的雙腳。放鬆下半身的教授跨過偵探的腹部，向福爾摩斯的小嘴裡伸出了一物。  
  
“舔一舔吧”  
  
提心吊膽地張開嘴，只抬起頭，舌頭向教授的東西爬去。不知道是不是因為姿勢難受，她那痛苦地靠近眉毛的樣子，不由得映照出她淫靡的樣子。只是被說要舔的福爾摩斯自發地叼了的事稍微一邊吃驚，教授那個喉嚨裡一邊也推入了自己。  
  
“想快點用這個擦裡面吧？想像著好幾次被撞到深處的地方吧？嗯？”  
「う、ぐ…啊”  
  
無情地觸手纏繞在看起來痛苦的眼一邊浮起眼淚拼命一邊也動舌頭的福爾摩斯的penisu。雖然對催促射精的運動毫不在乎地吐精，恍惚地叼著教授的東西。與威爾夫的滑溜溜的皮尼斯不同，如果被教授的大鉀嘎吱嘎吱地擦了多舒服啊。雖然很討厭無意識中這樣考慮的自己，但是福爾摩斯還是無法消除對即將到來的快樂所寄予的期待。  
解放福爾摩斯的口，推充自己到那個拉著的屁股孔。觸手象讀了空氣一樣地很大地打開了偵探的腳。教授一邊咬住笑，一邊將笑容塞到根部。  
  
“哈……啊……”  
  
最早福爾摩斯也沒遮住被快樂染上了的聲音。在插入的同時達到了的事稍微感到羞恥,不過，用教授的自己被挖靈敏度高漲了的內壁好像無可奈何心情舒暢。即使想掩飾太過強烈的快感，但四肢都被海魔所束縛，無法在教授的背上豎起指甲，也無法緊緊抓住。只能一味地享受被給予的快樂，一點一點地達到。  
  
「啊…另外……啊”  
“是不是太激動了，太痛苦了？好，等一下」  
  
以教授的話為信號，觸手變細變細，慢慢地進入了福爾摩斯的penisu的前端。  
  
“餵，啊呀，啊”  
“什麼，用這個就不會拿出來了。嘛，說不定不出門就走了？”  
  
觸手侵入了偵探的尿道，與再次開始律動的教授保持一致。雖然福爾摩斯本來不是接受物品的器官，但它卻戰戰兢兢地抽動著身體，甘心地享受著快樂。前和後被刺激前列腺，對去處沒有的快感福爾摩斯不忙地喘息，唾液從嘴唇溢出。  
  
「ょ、じゅ、じゅ…哎、哎……啊啊啊啊啊  
“學習很快的身體呢。已經不能再出場了”  
“不，算了……”別動……啊”  
“你忘了吧？你是說我可以喜歡你。我沒有義理聽你的話”  
  
被皮尼斯掩埋了的觸手也緩慢地往來，福爾摩斯疾病是界限。教授可憐地撫摸著只能一邊喘息一邊無力地懇求的福爾摩斯。  
  
“就算想墮落也不會墮落吧？主人公真是麻煩啊。試一試怎麼樣？”  
「什、に…」  
“在這種情況下，我是否能殺了你？  
  
教授的手伸向福爾摩斯的脖子。用雙手抓住那纖細的脖子一樣地壓迫，同時推上最裡面。  
  
“哈哈……嗚嗚~”  
  
縮短十秒左右，將手放在火焰嗆到的地方再縮小。  
  
“你知道後面很緊嗎？”  
“磨……”啊”  
“你優秀的頭腦，好像把苦悶和快樂簡單地聯繫在一起。啊，能讓我出一次嗎？”  
  
福爾摩斯一邊被巧妙地控制呼吸，一邊幾次被推上去，一邊感到被深處打上了的精液，一邊恍惚著。觸手刺入的penisu沒有枯萎的徵兆，與不隨意的呼吸相結合，頭昏沉沉的。教授本身不久就恢復了堅硬，慢慢地掠過偵探的優點。  
  
“你不覺得就這樣死掉就好了嗎？”  
  
描畫著呼吸間隙嗆人的福爾摩斯的下巴，像啄食一樣親吻。  
  
“常識，談話……”啊”  
“一點都不可愛。你不想墮落到我墮落的地步嗎？快樂只會給你你所期望的”  
“……不、不是…”  
“嗯？”  
  
教授解放了腦袋，等著呼吸好了再說。福爾摩斯薄薄的嘴唇編織著語言。  
  
“你呢……你是不是想永遠追逐不屬於你的我？”  
  
快樂地漂浮著，福爾摩斯漂亮地笑著，向教授的臉頰伸出了手。  
  
（……糟糕，糟糕  
  
束縛福爾摩斯的海魔消失了。教授咂著嘴說，已經這個時間了，低沉的聲音在迴響。  
  
“這是初步的事情，朋友啊”  
“什，”  
  
被強化為寶具的飛鏢彈飛，教授被數米外的地板撞到。那樣的魔力在哪裡殘留著呢。輕易打倒消失的海魔之後出現的Enemy三體的福爾摩斯，不知不覺裹著平時的大衣。  
  
“你的魔力好像很適合我”  
“……原來如此”  
  
由於與教授的皮膚接觸，體液中釋放出來，魔力似乎多少復活了。  
  
“話雖如此，但離痊癒還很遠呢。如果能協助我的話我會很高興的。啊，之後繼續，可以嗎？”  
  
福爾摩斯薄薄的嘴唇歪曲著喜悅。那個臉，比剛才在自己下喘息的臉刮，之類。教授不耐煩地用拐杖毆打了附近的斯凱爾頓。  
  
“那麼，最後呢……斯普里根啊。該你出場了。能讓我看看你帥的地方嗎？”  
“我一直都很帥~”  
  
看著斯普里根建造棺材的背影，福爾摩斯不為人知的微笑著。離開這個房間的話，請再提供一點魔力吧。隨意改造模擬器的說教在那之後。但是，首先應該允許這樣，隨著斯普利根的消失，他穿過打開的門，讓教授的腰部打了叉。


	4. 即使是命中註定的對手（中途經過）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R-18 UkCaa。 omega Beta。 1.5部新宿后的設定。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p/5552912  
3400398  
2023-0301:28

卡地亞內。 這是指與身為主人的藤丸立香契約的從者們與主人、瑪修、工作人員們一起生活的故事。

特別點新宿之後,福爾摩斯在卡地亞安定下來。 幾天后,在新宿作為主謀而存在的莫里亞蒂與主人簽訂了契約,來到了卡地亞。

"(getsu~)! "

看到在管制室和達芬奇在一起的青年的身影,莫里亞蒂露出不快的表情。 而且,福爾摩斯突然開朗地笑了。

"很高興能再次見到你,教授。 "

"我不想見你。 "

一邊生氣一邊說,一邊追著前往管制室外面的莫里亞蒂,福爾摩斯抓住手臂,挽留了他。 把臉貼在脖子上。

"嘻! "

福爾摩斯聞著莫里亞蒂的味道。 對距離很近的臉發出悲鳴般的聲音,不知為何心臟卻在吵鬧中跳動。

"你散發出香味。 "

"啊,你身上有什麼加齡臭的味道啊? "

一步,逃跑保持距離,以呆然的臉提高聲音的莫里亞蒂。 福爾摩斯把手放在下巴上,做出思考的樣子。 莫里亞蒂趁機從房間裡出來了。

(那傢伙在想什麼...... )

沒有嫌惡,只是心跳得很快。 為什麼會這麼緊張呢? 無法理解的現狀。

進入事先聽過的自己的房間,坐在了床上。 請深呼吸讓自己冷靜下來。

"我討厭。 那傢伙什麼的"

啪嗒一聲,吃到嘴裏,躺在床單上。

管制室福爾摩斯在機器前一邊看數據一邊思考。

「呀,福爾摩斯。 教授的數據里有什麼? "

達芬奇從後面對他認真看著的樣子打招呼。

「不。 這個數據沒有欠缺的吧。 作為前提,我不是同性戀者。 只是被他製造出來的謎團所吸引,對於他自己應該沒有什麼特別的想法。 但是剛才他身上飄著甜甜的味道。 簡直就像女神從者使用的魅惑技能一樣被迷住了。 如果考慮到肉體是會動的,那就不是這一類了"

對打算解開新出現的謎的青年,啊,嘆氣。

"因為你是故事中描繪的人物。 就像現界時靈基發生了變化一樣,有其他只授予你們的因數也不奇怪"

去福爾摩斯旁邊,用鍵盤快速輸入並顯示在監視器上的是說明文。

"對了對了。 在立香生活的現代也有這樣的。 omega Beta這個創作上的設定。 你和他是宿敵。 也是命中註定的對手。 如果,你和他最合適的話,會被設定成那樣的話? "

笑嘻嘻的她。 福爾摩斯的臉因她所顯示的文面和表情而扭曲。

"原來如此。 是命中註定的對手嗎......"

我確實認同是那樣的,但是能不能馬上接受寫的內容是另一個問題。

omega Beta。 是狼群社會和人類的組合。

有人的男女性別和Alpha、Beta、omega三個等級。 一般被認為是普通人物的是Beta。 指擁有超凡魅力等處於優越條件化地位的人站在alpha的地位,被稱為最底層的omega的人與Alpha結合,生孩子的形式。

命運的一對,Alpha和omega互相呼喚。 被稱為"熱浪"的發情期到來,在此期間進行性交涉的話,必定會孕育孩子。 據說Alpha是在咀嚼omega的脖子後成立的,不會分手。

打一個哈欠為了消遣走出房間,走向書庫。

作為宿敵,對於可憎的存在所感受到的東西。 吵鬧的心臟跳動的意思。 想要調查東西的話,最好是資料很多的書庫。

進去一看,看到了抱著一本書的少女的身影。

"老闆"

"啊,達迪。 "

被呼喚著回頭看的少女。 既是主人,也是喚起莫里亞蒂的人物。 她手上拿著明快表情的書,畫了眉毛。

"我的女孩,那本書是......? "

"诶? "

被問到,瞪大眼睛。 啊哈哈,一邊笑著搪塞著,一邊遠離莫里亞蒂一步。

"立香君? "

"啊,那個,這個是那個...... 這是一部奇怪的戀愛小說......"

她似乎不太想被摸到,於是迅速縮短距離,搶走了對方手中的書。

"啊! "

在大聲說話的少女面前,啪嗒啪嗒地捲起。 大致理解了內容,啪的一聲合上了。

"我去借這個吧? "

"啊? 教授? "

單方面地說,快步離開書庫。 回到自己的房間,坐在床上,重新打開了書。

除了性別以外還有三個階級的世界。 即使是同性之間,如果是相當於上位的Alpha和相當於最後一名的omega的話,也會結婚。 確實和一般的戀愛小說不一樣。

"承認吧。 我和他是命運的對手。 但是"

不能像這個故事那樣結合在一起。 不要被吸引。 即使知道這個規則是自己和他制定的。

(討厭,那種傢伙...... )

儘管如此,我還是沒能停止讀這本書。

一口氣讀完,把書放在了床單上。 互相稱呼對方是命中註定的人,互相吸引。 然後,直到結合為止的話。

(恐怕,這個omega和alpha就是我和福爾摩斯。 )

因為寫的內容和狀況相似,所以得出了這樣的結論。 心臟變得異常吵鬧的理由也來自於此。

話雖如此,卻絲毫沒有像故事里那樣結合在一起的心情。 他是應該殺死的對手,是殺死自己的存在。

"太無聊了......"

靜靜地吐氣,拿著書走出了房間。 為了把書還給書庫。

莫里亞蒂還書,物色書籍,伸手去拿某個架子上的一本書。 我正要取那本書的時候。

"你也讀那個嗎? "

"木屐! "

反射性地縮了手。 發出明顯表示厭惡的聲音。 但是,對方並沒有特別在意,而是取了莫里亞蒂想要取的書。

"你不是討厭魔術之類的嗎? "

對那個提問一邊生氣,一邊把臉扭向一邊張開嘴。

"即使不喜歡。 但是,也有接觸到這些就明白的事情"

雖然少女的主人是一個不成熟的魔術師,但從者的系統等與魔術有著複雜的聯繫。 為了掌握掌握被稱為omega Beta的特殊設定的原因和解除方法,有必要了解魔術。

"對我來說是很有趣的變化。 這是反映了藤丸小姐的興趣和喜好的結果吧"

立刻把書遞給莫里亞蒂。 如果收到那本書,福爾摩斯就背向另一個架子邁步。

嘛,是這樣吧。 "

從她讀過那樣的書來看,也可以認為是受了她喜歡的書的內容的影響。 但是,被那個設定操縱真的是非常抱歉。

打開福爾摩斯交來的書。 啪嗒啪嗒地捲起來,流覽一下認為必要的專案後放回櫃子。 站在牆角,靠在牆上看了遠方。

(如果沒有解決方法的話,只能瞭解肉體了。 就算是命中註定的物件,也不可能和他結婚。 )

他和我是宿敵。 只是敵對關係。 和同樣是主人的少女交換契約,即使現在不能互相殺,也決定了要去的地方。

還有沒有其他關於omega Beta的書,為了尋找去了其他的架子。

莫里亞蒂意識到,正在調查的現狀。 離開書庫,剛出過道就嘴角上揚。 在自己和他的靈基上出現的異變。 解開那個謎也是為了消遣吧。

(你怎麼動? 好像我就是Alpha啊)

沿著通道前進,回到管制室。 工作人員在操作機器,但是達芬奇卻沒有出現。 在裡面的工作室吧。

"達芬奇"

敲工房的門,走進室內。 有調劑藥品的她。

"是什麼呢? 福爾摩斯我現在騰不開,你可以等一下嗎? "

將液體混合在試管中,用燃燒爐點火,短時間內高聲分離。 為了不妨礙看上去像在進行化學實驗的她,她不靠近而是站在牆邊。

"我有件事想拜託你。 我想讓教授給我開點藥"

達芬奇不停地調劑藥品,進行加工。 冷靜地回答。

"如果是在變成omega的莫里亞蒂發情期使用的抑製劑的話,是做不出來的。 本來就是從者這種特殊的肉體。 關於他和幻靈融合在一起。 好難啊"

"那麼,有沒有不懷孕的葯? "

"這樣的話,現在正在做。 根據女性的避孕藥進行改良,使他也適合。 因為和兩性有相似"

作為從者,不能和主人一起戰鬥是個問題。 莫里亞蒂自己也應該不期待那個。

"是嗎? "

不愧是天才,作為這個卡地亞的所長代理行動著。 那樣就好了,福爾摩斯走出了工作室。

以omega Beta為題材的書籍,大多都有年齡限制。 立香讀著那樣的東西這樣的現狀。 莫里亞蒂雖然認為書庫是面向成人的書籍,但為了不讓未成年的從者拿到手,設置了區劃,所以沒有問題吧。

(話雖如此,這也太厲害了...... )

發情期,被稱為熱能的時期在omega和Alpha中都有。 但是,每隔幾個月就會強烈出現,影響日常生活的是omega。

還沒有迎來發情期的莫里亞蒂,有著不知何時會到來的現狀。 總有一天會陷入各種各樣的書籍中描繪的狀態吧。

雖然作為魔術師還不成熟的少女,但作為拯救人理的最後的主人,是修正了特異點的人物。 主人和從者是相連的,至少受到了影響。 正因為如此,才會發生像現在這樣的靈基的異變吧。

咚咚的敲門聲。 自動門開了,探出了臉的是立香。

」達迪。 在達迪那裡? "

「啊。 是這個嗎? "

"對,就是那個。 "

拿著一本書給別人看的話,就會進入室內。 收到書後,她笑著說:"讀完後,我把它放回書庫里。 "她快步走出了房間。 目送著它,深深地嘆了一口氣。

(我竟然會那樣混亂...... )

不可能。 雖然腦子裡是否定的,但是這種時候到來的話,我想也許會變成這樣。 同時,如果那樣混亂的話,應該也不會留下理性。 有什麼在意的嗎?

是的,我剛這麼想。 肉體上的衝擊。 圍繞身體的熱度。

"啊,是......"

坐在床上的身體橫臥,壓住胸口。 身體熱。 肚子裡疼。 呼吸紊亂,視野扭曲。 因為眼淚溢出來了。

(在這樣的時機...... )

發情期的到來肉欲我拿不住那個。

取下腰帶,脫掉褲子和內衣,用手包住發熱勃起的自己,上下摩擦的話,就會被呼出的白濁液。 但是,肉體卻訴說著這樣做不夠。 想要娜娜。

(不知道、不知道...... )

只有知識。 但是,這個身體還不知道那種刺激,卻想要本能。 無法停止的狀態下,用濕了的手指在吐出的精液中描繪屁股的邊緣,如果填滿指尖的話,就能順利進入。

"啊,啊...... 啊"

熱內膜濕了,邀請到裡面去。 想要更多。

穿到手指夠得著的地方。 多次用手指將裡面攪拌,刺進去,但肉體不夠。

"怎麼,為什麼......"

發出淫穢的聲音為了追求快樂,肉體不斷暴走。

"這是omega的熱浪嗎? "

聽了那個聲音,臉朝那邊走去,看到了福爾摩斯的身影。

"夏天,洛克......"

如果說為什麼的話,就走近床,放上外套說很礙事。 上了床,雙腳張開,目光轉向莫里亞蒂的胯股之間。 萎靡的陰莖上滴著白色混合的液體。 濕了,張開嘴后孔。

「不,是。 只有你"

宿敵、厭惡的物件。 即使是命中註定的物件,他也說討厭被他抱著,瞪著他,但他卻突然笑了。

「啊。 我也不想和你結婚。 現在還沒有呢"

取下腰部的緊身衣,手上拿著小包。 打開后,把藥片含在嘴裏就粘在了莫里亞蒂身上。

"嗯,嗯...... 嗯"

割開嘴唇,進入口內的舌頭。 裹著藥片的唾液流到莫里亞蒂,咽下后,嘴唇離開了。

"啊啊啊! "

只有深深的吻讓人陶醉於甜蜜的快樂飛馳而過,還記得那絕頂。

在筋疲力盡地躺在床單上的莫里亞蒂面前,噗的一聲笑了起來。 這是我第一次看到他這樣的身影,我對他散發出來的引誘alpha的味道感到興奮。

"莫里亞蒂,是你所期望的。 "

莫里亞蒂曾自己玩弄過,將自己的慾望寄託在濕潤的花蕾上,一口氣讓她插入。

"啊啊啊啊啊! "

一下子刺進裡面的肉棒。 那種粗細和熱情,衝擊感讓人感受到了絕頂。 太強的快樂。 那是莫里亞蒂理性的最後。

"...... 噓! 啊,這個好......"

收縮,像是在強求般忙碌地蠢動的內膜。 在切口處感受到了下來的子宮口。 雖然經驗不多,但是要榨取的肉筒很合適。 可以說肉體很投緣。

(這就是omega的肉體...... )

好幾次把想要精液的深處推上去。 摩擦肉壁,刺入深處,刺入。 每次活塞的時候,從結合部發出濕的聲音。

"啊,啊...... 啊,呃,嗯...... 啊,啊"

一個接一個地漏出來的尖溜溜的聲音為了使結合加深而纏繞在福爾摩斯腰上的腳。 無意識搖動的腰。

"身為教授的你,竟然這麼亂啊。 "

淫蕩的腰部喘息聲尖銳,與平時的聲音不同。

紅著臉頰,流著淚和涎水,臉上黏糊糊地喘息,把想要的雌鴨子壓在一起,犯下了這樣的現狀。 那是誰都沒有的莫里亞蒂。

"啊,啊,去,去"

發出甜蜜的聲音,顫抖著身體。 福爾摩斯也告訴福爾摩斯,黃瓜和內膜收緊了雄,沒有射精,猛地刺進去,注入了自己的慾望。

"啊啊啊,我是美穗。 "

嘴裡說著淫蕩的話,像淫蕩的娼婦一樣歡笑著,莫里亞蒂。 理性,放棄自我的他,墮落為omega的性的身姿。

(不是。 這是我的———不是的)

咯吱咯吱,在內心深處感受到的東西。 一瞬間,過火的想法。 但是,在omega的發情期里,拋棄它們的慾望太強烈了。

"再加一點,好,來吧? 啊啊啊洛克"

在強壓著腰想要而動搖的莫里亞蒂面前,福爾摩斯的理性也破滅了。

他一直在肉慾中侵犯他的身體。 直到他放開意識為止。

"那麼,應該是把暖氣治好了。 "

達芬奇的工作室。 福爾摩斯正在説明她做的東西。

「啊。 這樣的話,三個月都不會發熱了吧? "

"那麼? 畢竟,這是以前沒有過的事情。 即使是我,也不知道"

"是嗎......"

一邊動手,一邊思考。 面對面無表情地繼續工作的福爾摩斯,達芬奇說"嗯"。

"但是,可以嗎? 我的想法是教授,每次發燒的時候都會吃避孕藥影響到行動吧。 不管是誰,都有肉體關係"

類似於試探福爾摩斯的說法。 福爾摩斯也認為她說得對。 雖然這麼說,但我沒想每次都和他有行為。

"沒關係。 那不是我的"

"是的。 "

福爾摩斯冷淡的回答,再也沒有提及過。

自己的房間退燒后一周。

(被福爾摩斯侵犯,發情期結束。 但是,這個又來了嗎...... )

我討厭被偵探擁抱。 如果知道是三個月後,就有對策。

"發情期本身一天就結束了,但下次也不一定是這樣嗎......"

正因為這次是和命中註定的人,最重要的存在福爾摩斯的性交涉,所以可以說短時間內就結束了。 既然不能製造抑制發情期的抑製劑,就只能通過做愛來發洩發情的肉體。

(嘛,好吧。 工作人員中應該也有渴望這樣做的人吧。 如果是在熱浪中失去自我的我,一定會......

沒問題吧。 應該希望被侵犯。

"我不依賴那傢伙。 "

強烈地,像是對自己說的那樣說了。

在第一次發情期結束后的三個月。 第二次的熱血襲擊了莫里亞蒂的肉體。 莫里亞蒂預想的日期和時間所引起的蘇里,在房間里的幾個男人被發情期的omega的費洛蒙所吸引,向莫里亞蒂進發。


End file.
